The Fire Rises: Out of the Darkness
by SilentButterfly203
Summary: This is the sequel to The Fire Rises, Arabia, Luna and Bane are finally in Morocco, you would think that since they are back in Arabia's homeland, they could live their lives as they are suppose to, but problems are on the horizon that could split the family or make them stronger, which road will they choose? BanexOC Rated M to be safe. Mature themes, language and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

_This is the Sequel to the Fire Rises, you don't have to read the first one if you haven't as this can be seen as a standalone story but it would help you understand what's going on if you did, but that's up to you ^^ Bane, Luna and Arabia are in Morocco now, living how they were suppose to. However all isn't what it seems..._

* * *

**The Fire Rises: Out of the Darkness **

**Chapter 1**

And so here I am, living in the compound of the League of Shadows with my newly found mother who has been locked away in Gotham's Mental Institute against her will for 12 years, and my lover and companion Bane, hmm well, need I say more about Bane; he stands at 6ft 2 and is built like a tank, he started the revolution in Gotham which did away with many of the rich and famous, even Bruce Wayne was affected. But Bane started a revolution in my life, I lived with my mom's ex - husband and for 21 years believed he was my father, but it wasn't the case, it turns out that he had deceived my mom and put her away in a mental hospital to shut her up, my real father, who happen to be Ras al Ghul had tried his hardest to save me from Bobby but he threatened my life and my father fell into depression and died believing his daughter didn't love him. To this day it still hurts; to think that he lay on his deathbed knowing that his daughter was living with his enemy and calling _him_ dad, I hope Bobby gets spitroasted in Hell for that.

Lately I have been bored out my mind, Mom is working back in the hospital like she used to, Bane comes and goes as he pleases, claims he has "important League business", the first few months were fun, learning about the country, the people, the League of Shadows, but now, I have nothing to do, I've taken up my piano lessons again but that's it, there is only so many times you can play chopsticks. I have told Bane how I felt and he constantly blows me off, saying that I just need to get back into the swing of things. I'm not stupid, it's been six months and I haven't done anything apart from sunbathe, read and wander about the town.

So I took a stand one day when I was out in the marketplace, the market is my favourite place to be, all the different exotic foods you don't see in your bog - standard supermarket, the vibrant colours of the spices, the beautiful garments and the interesting appealing smells of the different fruit and vegetables are just amazing. I sat in the bar across from the market sipping a glass of orange juice watching as the vendors sold their wares to the public, I sighing heavily, I'm happy here but then I'm not if that makes sense, I need to be doing something with my life not sitting around sunbathing and drinking orange juice.

"You look thoughtful." The bartender smiled as he came over with another glass of orange juice.

"Just wondering what I'm doing with my life." I sighed, handing over my empty glass.

"Ah, a pretty young girl like you should be out enjoying the world, not sat here making an old bartender like me richer." He chuckled.

"I would if I could, but I have no job, no money, no chance in any kind of enjoyment." I replied, sipping the glass he pushed my way.

It was the bartender's turn to look thoughtful this time, "I tell you what, how about you work for me? I know this place isn't much but if you wish to earn some money so you can have some enjoyment, then I could use some help here."

"Seriously?" I asked. "You want to offer me a job?"

"If you want it." He nodded, giving me a friendly smile.

"Sure, I can start right now," I grinned, shooting out my seat. "You don't need to train me, I worked in a bar for four years back in Gotham."

"Excellent!" He crowed, shaking my hand. "It seems this was meant to be, My name is Kamal Yassin by the way."

"Arabia al Ghul," I said hesitating, I don't want my new employer treating me differently because of my name, but Kamal didn't even falter, he just kept on smiling, he either didn't know who the al Ghul family was or he didn't care, either way, I don't care no did I mind, I'm just glad that I have this job.

"Do I have a uniform to wear? Or should I dress modestly?" I asked.

"Hmm, no uniform, too formal. But please do dress modestly, I don't want to put you in danger if a customer has too much to drink and threatens you." He said.

"Fair enough." I nodded.

"Great you start tomorrow and I will show you around and you will meet my son Raul." He said, shaking my hand again.

"See you bright and early boss." I beamed, bounding out the bar.

I felt light as a feather as I skipped through the marketplace buying three cream tunics and two light blue headscarves with the little money I had, I would buy more with my first wages. For the first time in six months I felt like I have a purpose, I have a new job, with a new friend in a new country. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

_And so, here we are at chapter two :) Arabia starts work at the bar and meets Kamal's sexy son Raul, things can only go downhill from here..._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I got home to find mom in the garden reading, she has put on some weight and has a healthy glow to her skin, I smiled, she has come leaps and bounds since her ordeal in Gotham. I just wish dad was here to keep her company. She looked and wiped her brow, she smiled at me and waved. I love seeing her smile; all those times she cried herself to sleep in the Gotham Mental Institute are long behind her now, she can finally relax in the sun and begin to forget what she went through.

"Hey there," She said, getting up and dusting off her skirt. "Been shopping?"

"Yeah, I saw a few tunics and headscarves and decided to buy them," I said.

It's not lying if I don't tell her everything, I'll tell her about the job after my first day. Besides, I don't want to worry her.

"Where's Bane?"

"Out with some members of the league, he should be back soon." Mom said, surveying her work.

I nodded and went back into the house which was 10 degrees cooler and up to my room which I share with Bane. I tried on all my new tunics and wrapped the headscarf over my head, delicately throwing it over my shoulder. I smiled as I ran my fingers over the soft cotton, I just wanted to go to bed and wake up tomorrow morning and go to my new job. I actually felt dizzy with excitement as I put away my new clothes.

"You seem happier." A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned round to find Bane leaning up on the door frame, a lopsided grin on his face as he watched me. Despite the huge scar on his face, Bane is a very handsome man.

"That walk through the market did me good." I smiled back.

"I knew moving out here was a good idea," Bane said, walking over to me. "You look healthier, there is a renewed light in our eyes."

"I have a new sense of purpose." I shrugged. Again, it's not lying if I don't tell him everything, besides I can't imagine he'd be fairly happy with my decision.

"And a new lease  
of life." He replied, pulling me into a huge hug.

I wrapped my arms round the hulking mass that was Bane and closed my eyes, he smelt of hard work and soap, despite everything, this man has done has so much for me, he rescued me from a life I shouldn't have been living, showed me the truth and relit the fire inside me that had been long put out. Because of him I can live and love again, free to do as I please. I just hope dad can see me and mom from wherever he may be now and can see how happy we are. Bane kissed me on the cheek and patted me on the small of my back. He isn't the romantic type, far from it, I mean come on now, did you see what he did to Gotham? But still, he tries his best and that's all I want from him.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I got to work 20 minutes early, I want to show Kamal and Raul that I am reliable and that they can trust me. Kamal was there already when I got there.

"Ah Arabia!" He smiled as I approached the bar. "I almost didn't recognise you, ready to work?"

"Yes boss." I smiled back, saluting him.

Kamal laughed heartily, I can tell we are going to get just fine.

"First things first, I'll show you around, hopefully by the time I finish Raul will be here to supervise your first day." He said.

We spent roughly half an hour going through the stock, how to work the cash register which was a basic machine that you had to manually type in the prices, I picked it up pretty quickly so we moved on to handling the customers.

"Obviously, you know to treat each customer with respect and warn those who start to cause a fuss, now I must warn you that a few activists in the area who don't agree with drinking will come in to threaten you to close down the bar, leave them to me, I don't want you putting yourself in danger." Kamal said sternly.

"Be polite, minimise hassle, avoid trouble got it." I listed off my fingers.

"Exactly," Kamal replied. "Ahh, Raul! You are just in time to meet our new barmaid, Arabia this is my only son Raul, Raul, this is Arabia."

Kamal's son Raul smiled brightly at me, he was indeed very attractive, deep olive skin that looked smooth as butter, his hair a mess of thick black curls that you could run your fingers through and not get bored and the greyest eyes I have ever seen, if I wasn't with Bane I'd be quivering with anticipation right now. He was quite tall, probably about 6 foot 2 and looked quite toned. Hey he was wearing a white t shirt that was showing the definition of his abs, I'm sure he'd look extremely delicious covered in chocolate...stop it Arabia focus on the job at hand AND your BOYFRIEND BANE who has no idea you are here. I shook the naughty thoughts from my head and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you." I said, keeping my voice strong.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied, bowing politely, a mischievous smile spread across his gorgeous face. Jeeez, I'm going to have problems with this one.

"When you are done flirting with Arabia, Raul I need you to do a stocktake, I have a feeling the last barmaid we hired might have helped herself to the stock before she quit." Kamal grumbled.

"That's what happens when you hire a girl you find drinking in the corner of the bar." Raul said raising his eyes to the heavens as he walked into the stock room.

Kamal shrugged. "I have a soft spot for lost causes, not to say you are a lost cause, Arabia."

"No offense taken," I chuckled. " I must have looked down on my luck yesterday."

"Nonsense, I'm glad you are here," He said, patting me on the back. "And now to work."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay, been majorly busy sorting stuff out for the anime con I'm going to in September, but I'm back now :) I present to you..._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I got back home fairly late after my first day at work, I was tired but happy. Kamal said he would pay me 300 dirham a week, it's not much but it's a start and at least I'm earning. The house smelt wonderful; I hadn't eaten since noon and I didn't realise how hungry I was until the glorious waft of food penetrated my senses as I walked through the door. I expected to find mom in the kitchen cooking up her famous beef stew so I went in to see if she was free. No one around though.

"I'm home!" I called, but I was alone.

I pouted and went to the fridge to rustle up something to eat there was a plate inside covered with cling film with a note on top of it.

_Arabia, I've left you some food, I've gone to meet some old friends and Bane should be back by the time you get back, if not he is probably still working, I made some beef stew this is your share. Love Mom x_

Great, dinner for one on my own, I warmed up the food and sat in the living room to eat. I'm used to being on my own as I used to live in a one bedroom apartment; you learn from a young age to enjoy your own company, I never had many friends and kept my head down at school so not being part of a group really didn't bother me, but seeing as I now live with with my mom and Bane, I'm missing their company. I washed up, took a shower and read a little when I got into bed. It was 11.15pm when I gave up on waiting up for everyone and snuggled down under duvet; sleep was uneasy and light and I kept waking up at the slightest noise outside, I finally felt the other side of the bed sag heavily, i turned round to find an exhausted looking Bane pulling off his shirt, folding it on the chair next to the bed, pull his boots off and get in bed.

"Hey." I whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey." He yawned, patting my arm.

"Busy day at the office?"

"Mm." He nodded, shutting his eyes.

And that was it. He nodded off. No hugs, no kisses, no "How are you? How was your day?" he didn't even say goodnight. Great, the man doesn't see me all day and the only thing he can say is a word and noise. Well don't I feel loved.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxo

I woke up expecting to find Bane lying next to me, but of course I was in bed alone, this is the fourth time this week. Why can't Bane just take a day off, I haven't seen him properly since we got here. Okay, I understand that the League of Shadows is important to him and that he has been away from them for years but come on now! I mean we don't have to spend the whole day together but it would be nice to know that he is still alive.

I wasn't due in work until noon but I didn't feel like staying in the house alone again, I showered, did my hair, got dressed and went downstairs to have something to eat. Mom was sat outside with a cup of coffee, she smiled and waved at me.

"Did you have a good time yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes, it was nice seeing everyone again, it's been too long." She nodded.

"Well, we have our whole lives ahead of us." I smiled, sitting down next to her.

Mom ran her fingers through my tousled hair, her eyes filled with concern.

"I know you haven't been here since you were four, so I don't expect you to feel at home here, but Arabia, are you happy here?"

Am I happy? Am I happy with the fact that I haven't seen Bane properly in six months? Am I happy that he comes back exhausted every night, falls asleep without speaking to me or touching me then wakes up at the crack of dawn to go back to work? Am I happy that I have no friends and that the only thing keeping me from insanity, is the fact that I have a secret job as a barmaid in a bar that activists disapprove of and constantly threaten to burn to the ground and that I can't tell Bane about my job because he himself would disapprove?

"I'm happy here," I lied, smiling a smile that didn't quite meet my eyes.

"I'm just getting used to this place is all."

Mom nodded slowly, I knew she didn't believe me, she has probably seen how quiet I've been, I had so much fight in me but it seems like the fire inside has been doused out with a fire blanket.

After I had something to eat, I walked the 15 minute walk into town to the tavern, I know I was 2 hours early, but I really didn't care or mind, I just wanted to be out that house, that and I didn't want mom asking questions about where I go, there is only a few times you can use the going to the market for 8 hours excuse, I can't say I go anyway else because I haven't really gone past the market. Kamal and Raul were busy setting up and restocking shelves when I got there.

"Ah, you must be the first employee to work here who comes early, everyone who has worked here either came on time or late, but never early. Not that I'm complaining." Kamal beamed, putting the unopened liquor bottles on the top shelf.

"I just needed to get out the house, you don't mind me being here early do you?" I asked.

"Not at all, I quite enjoy your company," He said, patting me on the back.

"I love Raul but sometimes an old man wants someone else to talk to. That and the customers seem to love you."

For once in a long time, I felt valued, I didn't feel like a spare part or like I should have stayed in Gotham. I got to work and helped restock and serve the people who came in for a cold refreshing drink. Raul and I took charge of the bar as Kamal was in the kitchen cooking. It had completely quieted down by 2pm so we decided to take a break.

"Tell me about yourself," Raul said as we sat by the window with tall glasses of apple juice.

"I'm ashamed to say I know very little about you, except that your name is Arabia and that you really like fruit juices."

I sighed as I looked down at my glass, if I wanted to be treated right, I needed to be honest.

"My full name is Arabia al Ghul, my mother is Luna al Ghul and my father is Ra's al Ghul, I used to live in Gotham with a man I thought was my father, but that is a long story."

I purposely left the bit about Bane out as I didn't want to scare him. Probably a good idea if I'm honest.

"So you're of the house al Ghul," Raul nodded, keeping his face empty of all expression.

"I thought the legend of Ra's al Ghul was a myth, a story told to children to make them strong willed, but here you are, the daughter of the mercenary."

"That's me." I smiled weakly.

"I have to say that is quite amazing," He said, finally smiling brightly.

"My father use to tell stories of your father when I use to get picked on by some of the local boys. I don't remember them much, but I know my father could tell you them."

"Thank you," I grinned.

"By the way, what is Kamal cooking? It smells delicious."

"Ah, that would be his special lamb and mint curry, he cooks it every year." Raul said, sniffing the air.

"Why once a year?" I asked.

"Because it was the last meal my mother had eaten before she died." He said bluntly.

"Ah, sorry." I said. Well I could _really_ do with a doctor to surgically remove the foot in my mouth.

"No, it's alright, sometimes it's good to talk about loved ones that have past on," He said, shrugging.

"Keeps the memories fresh."

"When did she die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," Raul said, staring out the window.

"She died when I was 10 years old, her health had never been very good; one summer, she came down with a terrible fever that left her weak for months, she almost died during that horrible period, father was beside himself. He had cared for her the whole time, he fed her, give her drink, bathed her, kept her temperature down when she use to sweat in the night, kept her warm when she had a chill. A few weeks before she died, her health improved, we thought that at last she was getting better. Father was happier and she began to sing again. Her voice was beautiful; I remember when I was 7 she was sat in the garden singing so gently that the songbirds all stopped to listen to her. Anyway, she fell ill again, gravely ill. The doctor's medicine to ease her pain stopped working, but despite her pain she insisted that she didn't want to die in her bed, she wanted to be outside feeling the warmth of the Sun on her face for one last time. We all sat in the garden for hours, listening to her sing to us, just like the time when I was 7, the birds stopped singing; as the sunset her song died on her lips as she slipped away from us."

"I'm really sorry." I said quietly, discreetly wiping a tear from my cheek.

All my problems seemed like nothing compared to what Kamal and Raul went through. Raul watched his mother die, at least I still have mine.

"It's fine, she is in a much better place now, free from disease, illness and pain. We will be reunited one day." He sighed, his misty eyes staring at something in the distance.

I briefly thought about dad, how miserable he must have been when mom and I went missing, how he had died alone and hated all because no one understood his pain. I just hope he is at peace now and hopefully we will all be together again one day.


	4. Chapter 4

_And so things start to fall apart in Arabia and Bane's relationship. Can things get back on track?_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I got home after my shift feeling thoughtful, as usual, Bane was nowhere to be seen and mom was making dinner.

"I got some lovely trout at the riverside market, I may start shopping there more often, it seems cheaper than city market." She said as she descaled the fish in the sink.

I smiled, this would mean there would be less of a chance of bumping into her before, during or after work.

"I say go for it, every little helps." I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant

I got changed and helped mom with the rest of dinner, I'm not a very good cook, but I can sure cook rice.

"Mom," I began as I chopped the vegetables.

"Do you think Dad's at peace?"

Mom didn't say anything for a second as she seasoned the fish with thyme and rosemary.

"I hope so, I know his last few years weren't particularly happy, especially since he lost contact with Talia. Why, you remembered anything from when you were younger?"

"No, I was just thinking of him while I was out around town, seeing and smelling the familiar things I was use to again just made me wish he was around is all." I replied, putting the pot of rice on to boil.

Mom went silent for a while, I wondered if she too was thinking about dad; I can't imagine how she felt when she was separated from her family for 17 years, but I can understand how hard it is for her to be the country where she and her love were in bliss, with only part of her family with her. We served dinner up once it was ready and dished Bane's portion for when he returned home. Mom sighed as she sat down with me staring out of the window in front of her the whole time we ate.

"Mom," I said once we were done and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I love you."

She smiled softly, stroking my hair. "I love you too Rae."

"I know you are sad that dad isn't around anymore, I suppose you haven't really been able to grieve for him properly. I just wanted to say, I know I'm not dad so I couldn't love you like he use to, but I will be there for you no matter what, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I have two. I want you to be happy and to live happily, so please mom, don't be sad anymore."

Mom's eyes began filling with tears as she pulled me into a huge hug.

"My lovely strong daughter," She said, her voice thick with emotion as she held me.

"Everyday I would pray that you would still remember me, that we could be together at least once so I could tell you that you were loved. I thank God that you were strong enough not to believe Bobby's lies and that you didn't write off your real father when you found out who he was. I miss him everyday, I still wake up some mornings thinking that he is lying next to me. Some mornings I don't even feel like getting up in the morning, but it's you that have kept me from throwing myself from the bedroom window to join him; I couldn't face leaving you and your father would never forgive me for being so weak. I may mourn for him still but I have his gift to look after, that gift is you Arabia."

She wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes and kissed my forehead. She looked like the weight that was on her shoulders had just been lifted.

"We must be strong for your father's memory, us al Ghul's are a strong family and we must stay that way," She said, sitting up straighter.

"But please Rae, don't be afraid to tell me anything; I know Bane hasn't been around lately and I know you are unhappy about this but if you wish to talk, you know I am here."

I opened my mouth to spill the beans on my secret job and that I was pretty upset that Bane was ignoring me until we hear the front door open, I turned round to find yet again an exhausted Bane coming through the door. I turned back to mom and gave her a hug.

"I will be strong and I will tell you everything, just not tonight, I need to straightened things with Bane." I said.

Mom nodded as she got up to leave the room. "Do what you have to do."

I got up and went over to Bane who smiled weakly at me as he sat down at the table to eat.

"Do you want me to warm up your food?" I asked gingerly.

"No it's fine." He said.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, wringing my hands.

"You know you can." He said, raising an eyebrow.

I exhaled loudly out of my nostrils as I sat down next to him. Time to put up or shut up.

"Bane, why are you never home?" I asked directly.

"You know why." He said giving me a perplexed look.

"Erm, that's just it, I don't, hence why I'm asking." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"You know I have important work with the League of Shadows." He sighed.

"I understand that but come on Bane, everyday? From the crack of dawn until the dead of night?" I said exasperatedly.

"Arabia, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you," He said, looking at me with tired eyes.

"You know that the League needs to be restored, which is what I am doing."

"I understand that too, but I hardly see you, can't you take even a morning off or something?"

Bane narrowed his eyes and went back to eating.

"Not happening."

I was actually taken aback. There was a time when he would have given his life's work so we could be together, now he's treating me like he would the League members. I could feel the anger and annoyance at how uncaring he was being rise up in me; just don't get it.

"I am not asking for much here!" I cried.

"Is it really too hard for you to fit me into your busy schedule?"

"It's not up for discussion, you will see me when you see me." He said bluntly, standing up from the table and walking away to our room.

The anger inside me boiled over as I stormed past him, slamming the door shut on him before he could enter. Words couldn't describe how mad I was and he obviously didn't get it because he barged in all het up that I slammed the door in his face.

"I don't appreciate you doing that Arabia." He said, glowering at me.

"Oh well I'm _so _sorry that your feelings got hurt when I slammed the door in your face," I said sarcastically.

"It's not like _my _feelings matter at all, it's not like our relationship is at all important, you carry on being the all mighty grand poobah of the League of Shadows. I'll just carry on with what I'm doing."

And with that I shut up, I was determined not to talk to him until I got an apology. Bane shook his head as if he had watched a child throw a tantrum and went off to use the bathroom down the hall, giving me chance to shower in the bathroom attached to our bedroom, I got into my nightwear and stormed off to bed. There was no way I was sleeping on the couch and I was too proud to tell him he should be the one downstairs, so I just lay on my side with my back to him.

"Arabia." Bane rumbled from behind me.

I wasn't budging, unless he was going to apologise I didn't want to know. He stroked my arm to get my attention but I was still stewing.

"You haven't touched me in weeks why are you starting now?" I snapped.

Bane simply sighed and rolled over, whatever argument/discussion he had had planned obviously died before it started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed yet again and I really was past caring, I am sick and tired of Bane taking me for a fool. I grumbled all the way through my morning routine, all the way through eating breakfast and all the way to work. I really was in a bad mood. The atmosphere in the market seemed tense today, instead of the usual loud hussle and bussle of the traders selling their goods, the marketplace was unnervingly quiet; people didn't stick around much or would talk in hushed voices. To be honest I was in too much of a foul mood to care or to be worried. I stormed into the bar, dumped my bag and sat down behind the bar as Kamal came in looking concerned.

"We have to be careful today," He said, locking away the liquor .

"One of the traders told me that the activists are on the move, remember when I told you they don't approve of how I make money? Well there is a strong chance they will come in and make trouble."

"Right." I nodded.

"Are you alright?" Kamal asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You look like you just watched a camel spit in your soup."

I chuckled and shook my head, I know he knew something was up and I know he was trying to cheer me up but I really just wanted to stew.

"I'm fine, just got up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

Kamal simply nodded and went about his business, that's why I like Kamal, he doesn't ask questions. But I was still mad; what was with Bane's attitude? All I asked was why he was working so hard and why he can't take some time off. He basically reacted as if I had demanded that he shut down the League forever and become a monk. Because the market was so quiet, service was slow, I don't really blame them who knows what these activists could do. Midday we had the first two customers come in, it was a relief because Raul's sullen face and my bad mood looked like they were taking their toll on Kamal. They kept to themselves and only ordered non - alcoholic drinks, if I'm honest they were starting to creep me out.

"Raul," I said in a hushed voice as the two men began looking this way and whispering.

"Should we be concerned? You know since the warning?"

"I wouldn't be too worried until one of them starts making trouble," He said, looking over at them.

"But don't draw too much attention to yourself just to be safe."

"Right, stay low key." I summarised.

"And if they cause trouble, you get me or my father." He said sternly.

"Understood." I replied.

Everyone kept themselves to their own company in the bar, we kept a look out but the men didn't cause any fuss, I was beginning to hope that we could close up and not have had any trouble, but that was a pretty naive thought as two more men came storming in. I was alone at the bar as Raul was down in the cellar and Kamal in the kitchen which was upstairs.

"Don't panic." I told myself over and over again.

"What kind of establishment hires women to serve alcohol?" The taller man of the two sneered.

These men looked rough, scars, tattoos, the rugged unshaven, unkempt mean look. Yeah. These were men you didn't mess with unless you were stupid. But I wasn't prepared to let them smear Kamal's good reputation when he is a good honest man.

"We sell food and non alcoholic drinks too." I said, looking the leader dead in the eye.

He gave me a piercing look, I don't think he expected me to answer him.

"By your accent, a foreigner too! Why is Kamal hiring foreign women? What kind of a man is he?" He exclaimed, narrowing hie eyes.

"My accent may be different from yours, but I was born in this country just as you were, Kamal is a kind and just man, he gave me this job because he trusts me, I'm sure he would give anyone a job if they asked." I said defiantly.

The man growled under his breath as he looked at his associate. "If she speaks so highly of Kamal, she must be his whore Tarik." The second man leered, making my skin crawl.

"That would explain why this place has been getting more customers, tell me whore, how much do you get paid a night to give Kamal 'extra'?" Tarik asked, looking me over. I swear if they were going to carry on I was ready to jump the counter and punch one of them in eye.

"That is enough!" Raul snapped, making me jump as he stood slightly in front of me, I don't when he came up from the cellar but he sure was quiet.

"This girl works here and earns a honest wage just like everyone who works in the marketplace! What kind of men are you to judge and accuse her of being a common whore!"

Raul spat on the ground which angered the men even more, they looked ready for a fight and I was now even angrier and would have joined in if the men sat at the back of the bar didn't stand up.

"You two better leave, this bar gives respite to the market traders who work from morning until evening in the hot sun, they provide food, shelter and drink. What you do? Make trouble and cause panic and worry. Leave and do not come back or we will have to prove a point and do some damage." The oldest man said.

Tarik and the man who had spoken stared each other out for a few moments before Tarik backed down and began to storm out.

"If you're smart enough, you who we are so if you try to follow anyone, especially the girl home, we will know, and when we find you, we will kill you." He warned, his wizened features growing darker as he gave the two activists a piercing look as they left.

"They shouldn't be back, if they are a smart." The younger man said.

"But I suggest you don't walk home alone tonight, just to be safe." The first man nodded.

"Thank you, my father and I owe you a debt." Raul said, bowing his head.

"All we ask of you is not let the activists get to you, we quite like this place, you have good beer." The second man chuckled.

"Rest assured, your bar will be safe from now on." The first man replied.

I sat down on a crate after the two samaritans left and ran my fingers through my hair as I pulled my head scarf off.

"Raul that could have gone really bad if you or they hadn't have turned up." I said.

Raul sat down next to me and put his arm round me, "I wasn't prepared to stay down in the cellar and let you take that abuse. No, my mother and father never raised me to behave that way."

I leaned into his chest and sighed. "Will you walk home with me later?"

"I was going to even if you hadn't have asked," He chuckled, rubbing my arm.

"I think it's high time we had a break."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six and Bane and Arabia come to blows over her job and what happened in the bar. She seeks out Raul in desperate need of help, will she get more than she bargained for? And will the arguing couple pull through?_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

My shift was over and as he promised, Raul walked me home. Naturally I felt uneasy walking at night but just as the two mysterious men had said, we didn't have any trouble.

"I really appreciate you doing this Raul." I said as we walked through the street.

"Don't worry about it, I like you and don't want any harm to come to you." He shrugged, smiling down at me.

I smiled back up at him. Okay so I know this is a bad thing to say but seriously, if I wasn't with Bane and right now that doesn't sound that bad, I would definitely, well at least contemplate going out with Raul if the opportunity was there.

"How will I know you have got home safe?" I asked as we walked up the hill towards my house.

We stopped and Raul pointed down to a house in the valley. "That is where I live, you can see my bedroom window from here, so I can imagine it's pretty easy to see it better from your house. When I get in I will light a lantern, when you see it in the window, you will know I am safe." He said, looking down at me.

I nodded in response as I looked back up at him. I know I was playing a dangerous game by looking into his beautiful grey eyes but I couldn't help it, they drew me in. Raul put his arms around my waist and held me a for a second.

"I am glad you came to work at the bar, Arabia." He said huskily.

Good grief if he wasn't holding me I probably would have collapsed at the way he said my name. I bit my lip and looked back up him again.

"Me too." I said, remembering myself and gently wiggling out of his grasp.

Raul didn't fight me, he just smirked gently and kissed me on the cheek. Sending electric currents through my limbs.

"Remember the lantern." He said walking away.

Oh did he have to burn that imagine of him smirking into my brain? Why am I thinking of another man when I have one at home, as annoying and infuriating as he is, I do love him. But he doesn't half make it hard.

I opened the door and slipped into the first chair I saw, dropping my bag next to me as I ran my fingers through my hair for the second time today. What a day. Activists, mysterious samaritans and forbidden sexual tension. I could write a novel. Getting up, I went upstairs to shower and get comfortable, once I was finished I paid particular attention to my hair, brushing it through until it shone and letting it hang loose around my shoulders. I love my hair, it's not as vibrant as mom's is but still I love how bright and healthy it is. Moroccan sun must agree with it.

I wasn't hungry so I sat reading Pride and Prejudice for the seventh time, gotta love a classic. The house was quiet and for once I didn't mind, I suppose mom was out or in bed, something I have been noticing is that she sleeps heavy here, back in Gotham a mouse tiptoeing across a thick carpet would have woken her up. I guess it's because she feels safe now. Just as I was beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet, Bane came barging through the door like a bull in a china shop. His face full of anger. My heart dropped; had he found out about the growing bound between Raul and I? Shit.

"Hi Bane." I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Do you have idea what you could have done?" Bane roared, pacing the floor.

"You could been raped and killed or kidnapped if my men had not have been there!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I cried, raising my arms.

"Bane I have been bored solid for six months! I am grateful that you brought me here but I needed a job! Something to do! I just wanted to earn some money doing something I'm good at!"

Bane stopped pacing the floor and glared at me again. I know he had a right to be mad, because I could have gotten into serious trouble back then, but I'm fine, I'm alive and I'm not quitting anytime soon.

"They told me they accused you of being a prostitute...is that something you're good at?" He said, raising an eyebrow as he balled his fists.

"Oh my God! Are you fucking serious Bane?" I shrieked, stomping my foot.

"I am a fucking barmaid! Not a whore! What do you take me for!"

Bane folded his arms as he stepped forward, a sneer on his face as he looked me up and down; judging me. I don't understand why he is acting like this. I am supposed to be his girlfriend!

"A woman who is bored in a strange country, if the money is right, I'm sure you would be on your back -"

I couldn't stop myself. I slapped him mid - sentence. No. Bane was not going to call me a whore. Bobby called me a whore many times in Gotham. It's not happening here. Bane's face turned from insulting to murderous in a second, he grabbed my throat and brought me closer to his face. He wasn't squeezing but the pressure in his fingers alone told me he could snap my neck if he so much as flexed his fingers. I bit down my lip as tears began to form. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I have done nothing wrong.

"You forget yourself Arabia." He snarled dangerously.

"So do you, Bane." I growled back.

He let me go and stormed off. I wasn't going to stick around so I grabbed my bag and walked right out the door, down the hill right into the centre of town. I stood by the well and gasped for breath before bursting into tears. How could Bane treat me that way? I get that he is mad about me endangering my life but I don't understand how he would take some League member's side on something that was absolutely not true. I looked around at the sandstone houses and realised I didn't know where I was. Again, putting myself in danger. I began to panic. What if I bumped into more of those activists? Bane was right about what they could do to me, the look in the two men's eyes told me they were just about capable of anything. I then remembered what Raul had said before he left.

"Remember the lantern." I repeated, rushing off down the lane hoping to see a lantern in a window. I was clutching at straws, there could been at least a hundred lanterns out here; the panic began to envelope me as each house started to look the same. I repeated Raul's words in my head until I reached a house with green glass windows, I looked up at the top window to see a lantern in the window. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Please let this be his house." I thought frantically.

There was no answer and as I was about to knock again, when the door opened there stood a stern looking Raul, his face turned to shock in an instant as my eyes began to well up again.

"I didn't know who else to turn to." I said, my lip quivering.

"Come inside," He said, letting me in and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for the mean look, I thought the activists would have followed me home and tried to harm me."

"It's okay, sorry if I startled you, there was an argument back home, it got heated and I stormed out without thinking where I'm going." i said, wiping my eyes.

Raul's face was full of concern as he looked at me, I must have looked a mess, I know my make up most have been running when I ran off crying and I can't imagine I smell very fragrant. But his eyes widened as he looked down at a particular area, his fingers tracing the now sore spots on my neck. I winced a little and closed my eyes, The rage in Bane's eyes still fresh in my mind turned my blood cold. I could have died twice today.

"Arabia!" He said alarmingly.

"Are these bruises? What happened to you when you got home? Are you hurt? Tell me everything and do not spare any details."

He had a right to know everything, he and Kamal have done so much for me it's high time I told them the truth.

"I am, well was depending on how you look at it, the girlfriend of Bane. Yes, Bane the famous mercenary who single handedly destroyed Gotham for the revenge of my father, he found out about today and got mad, he said I put myself in danger and then basically accused me of being a whore. I flipped out and slapped me and he reminded me that he is Bane, the man that broke the Batman." I said, sitting down in a chair, I didn't realise how tired I was until I sat down, and my neck ached quite badly now.

"I have a feeling there is more." Raul said, sitting adjacent to me.

I nodded and winced, I cursed Bane in my head for the neck pain and told Raul everything, my life in Gotham, how Bane found me, how I had nearly run him over, how we bonded, fell in love and how he helped me face and fight my demons. I told him about my mom, where she had been and how we freed her. I spoke about how distant Bane was being and how happy my mom was. By the time I had finished Raul was looking thoughtful.

"It seems to me that Bane is only with you because he feels he has a duty to protect you. Please don't take that in offense." He said, standing up and walking over to his kitchen.

"No, it's alright, it makes sense in a way. He thought being my boyfriend meant he was getting close to me which meant he could guard me easier." I said, feeling quite depressed that our relationship could possibly be a lie.

"It might not even be like that," Raul said putting his kettle on the stove.

"Perhaps the stress of Bane's work has finally got to him and he took it out on you."

"Maybe," I sighed.

"There could be all types of reasons why he is acting this way, he could be cheating on me for all I know..."

The very thought of Bane with another woman made me feel sick and angry, I hope to God I am wrong. Why would he take from Gotham, declare his love for me, help me rescue my estranged mother and bring me back to my mother country, to cheat on me? If that was the case I will be extremely pissed off.

"I don't think he would do that to you, he doesn't seem like the type of person to betray anyone...without a good excuse first at least." He said.

"I hope you're right." I shrugged, wincing again as I moved my neck to quickly.

"Damnit Arabia," Raul frowned as he sat down next to me to examine my neck.

"How hard did he squeeze?"

"That's just it, he didn't, I think his aim was to remind me who he was, personally I don't think he knows his own strength."

I thought back to the intimate steamy moments we had shared together and times I had limped around all morning afterwards. Yeah, when he lost himself, so to speak, he didn't really hold back. Raul shook his head as he took the boiled kettle out the stove and made us both a hot drink.

"Squeeze or no squeeze, a man should never put his hands on a woman. Arabia, I fear your safety, so please, stay with me until things have calmed down, I have a spare room so please feel free to see my house as yours for the time being."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I don't want to you be put out or anything."

Raul sat down and put the steaming cup in front of me.

"It's mint tea, I would offer you cocoa but I haven't been able to go shopping yet."

"I'll get stuff in tomorrow, please, it's the least I can do for you taking me in." I said, sipping the cup.

"It's no trouble, to be honest, you are doing me a favour, this house can get terribly boring sometimes." He said, smiling.

"Well, we are going to have to change that." I replied smiling back.


End file.
